


untitled

by mouthbites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites
Summary: “so you’ll call me?”





	

it’s youngho who has dragged him out, with a bunch of people hansol doesn’t know.

ten is thai and a dance major. he has a choker with blue studs and eyes that shine when he smiles. he laughs at all of hansol’s shitty jokes.

when the rest are going home ten leans close and says _i know a place we could go._

as in. just the two of them.

they take the subway, share a couple of overpriced drinks, dance and then in the darkness of a corner, ten kisses him. he has the smooth eagerness of someone who has kissed many times before but doesn't get tired of it. his fingertips are light over the back of hansol's neck. 

later, outside the dorms, ten stops and turns to him.

hansol is quiet for a moment, and then decides to be brave. opportunities slip away, doors close. he’s not gonna be dumb about this.

“can i have your number?”

ten’s face lights up in the dark, almost as if relieved. he nods. hansol hands him his phone and he taps at the screen with quick fingers.

“so you’ll call me?” he asks, looking up at hansol through his bangs.

hansol nods. “yeah.”

 

 

he doesn’t. at first there’s the three-day rule, but during the first he catches a careless comment, not even directed at him, but hansol is reminded. of what this is. of what this is like. after a week he feels too bad about having drawn it out so long that he can’t make himself do it at all. turns out he’s a lot less daring without a couple of drinks in him.

he tries to tell himself that he didn’t screw up, that he didn’t actually care. that it didn’t matter.

after two weeks ten finds him. he has the decency to make sure they’re somewhat alone before he goes off.

“why the fuck haven’t you called me?” ten’s eyes are piercing and dark. his face naked, all unmasked hurt.

"uh," hansol says. "sorry." even to him, it doesn’t sound sincere.

“if you’re not interested, just say so.”

hansol says nothing. he stands stiff, head hanging down, ears burning. his brain is frozen, blank, tongue limp in his mouth.

“i’ve had it with straight guys just wanting an experiment.” ten’s voice is hard. “a story to tell. did you tell it? did you tell all your friends about me?”

“it’s not like that,” hansol mumbles.

“then what?”

when he has no answer to that, ten leaves.

hansol winces to himself. yeah. he was dumb about it. in his pocket, his fingers curl against the back of his phone.

he grabs it.

ten stops, some thirty meters away, to pull out his own cellphone, playing a peppy tune.

“hey,” hansol says.

ten slowly turns back around, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“it’s hansol. from the other night. i’m sorry i haven’t called.”

ten is silent, just stands there with his phone pressed to his ear.

“i really…” hansol bites his lip and looks up towards the cloudy sky. not even from this distance can he meet ten’s gaze. “liked making out with you.” this is it. the time to do the right thing. “do you want to. like. get coffee? or something?”

it takes forever before it comes, small and almost shy; “now?”

“uh,” hansol says. “sure... why not.”

he dares a glance. ten’s lips have split in a small grin. again, he takes way too long to respond. hansol supposes he deserves it.

“okay.”


End file.
